Themy
Themy VII and Themy VIII were Mystery Rangers, Elves that served the Dragon Order. Themy VII Bio He was trained at birth to serve the Dragon Order until he was granted the thaumium sword Smite. He befriended a man known as Collin and also a wisp, Niva together they fought for Minecraftia's people. Eventually he met a wolf Niru who had the gift to control fire, Strider a magnificent horse and an adventurer named Brine whom he bickered with often. They eventually searched for the sacred diamonds battling their gaurds: A Basilisk, an Angmar and a Headless Horseman. Once they gained all the diamonds Collin was thrown into a chamber by Brine. A spike struck him then pulled his blood into a collosus shaped like a creeper. Brine was decapitated by Themy, and then Brine revealed he was the Dark Herobrine and merged with the Creeper Collosus after leaving some skeletons, orcs and creepers to stop the duo. After being wounded by a creeper and many skeletons he relized he was about to bleed out . He told Collin in Elvish "Take smite and kill the Collossus I should have known you were the true". He was interrupted by an arrow that struck him in the heart. Collin was then given the Herobrine axe transforming him into Herobrine. He took Themy's sword and killed the Collossus. Brine took the form of Collin only his armor was covered in spikes. Although the Themy line was not finished... Themy VIII Bio Due to his lack of honor and habit of insulting important figures he was wanted in New Negnar for many reasons. His favorite way of stopping gaurds was an arrow to the knee. On one attempt to escape he was attacked by knights of the order and defeated by a tranquilizer dart. He was out for two hours. When he awoke he was in a ravine with a waterfall and cave. He reached for Smite and his machete but found they were not there... not even his bow. They were in front of the cave and his bow was on a ledge. When he went for his equipment Zephyr burst out of the cave. Themy attempted to defeat him but was literally blown away. Zephyr trained him in the ways of honor and helped him increase his skills for five years. He then became honorbound to Niv. He befriended both Strider and Niru and they then went on missions for the Order. Unfortuanatley, Dark Herobrine was coming back into power and flux was everywhere. The flux turned Niva evil and despite his attempts to save the wisp he had to kill her. (He put the wisps body into his sword. Also, Wisps bodies are more of crystals than bodies) When he returned to the order it was chaos. Eandus had betrayed them. Even with Herobrine's help they would barely make it. Dauxius killed his son (Eandus) and Dark Herobrine was wounded and forced to retreat. Themy then went into seclusion in the Twilight until a stranger came... Equipment *Smite (Thaumium sword *Charger (Bow) *Kunai that use poisons and tranquilizers *Hidden blade *Machete Category:SOTO